Advances in electronic technologies and software have enabled systems to more effectively recognize and identify people. For example, image processing systems such as cameras can capture an image of a person and identify a person from the image. Fingerprint scanning systems can capture a fingerprint for identifying a person through touch. Voice processing systems can identify a person through their voice. These technologies provide for identification of a user prior to use for ensuring system security and delegating access to the system.
Voice Identification (ID) systems have been used in a variety of security-related applications. Voice ID, sometimes called voice authentication, is a type of user authentication that uses voiceprints and pattern recognition software to verify a speaker. An adaptation of biometrics, Voice ID relies on the premise that vocal characteristics, like fingerprints and the patterns of people's irises, are unique for each individual.
More people can interact together on-line over the Internet through the coupling of mobile devices and computers. Mobile devices are capable of going on-line and establishing connections with other communication systems. Identifying a user of the mobile device is an important aspect for providing secure access. However, the identity of a user of the mobile device is not generally available. A need therefore exists for authenticating a user.